It is known to provide a data/computing processor (such as an electronic control unit or ECU) that receives multiple inputs from and/or provides multiple outputs to multiple sensors, controls and/or accessories in an automotive vehicle. These vehicle controllers typically switch and control the current through various vehicle devices and accessories. Further, it is known to provide fuses, such as low resistance resonators, to interrupt or cut off the load or source current if the current exceeds certain levels, thereby providing overcurrent protection.